


Mothman Mystery

by SailorMew4



Series: Willow Moore and the Scooby Gang [1]
Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Takes place in the original series, catch those lesbian vibes... but from who?, original episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorMew4/pseuds/SailorMew4
Summary: Coolsville's clothing shoppes are being robbed by Mothman? Mystery Inc is on the case, but who is behind the mystery? Especially with this strange Willow Moore too.





	Mothman Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> I created Willow Moore and this is a gift to @theartofatm on Tumblr who drew my lovely OC!

Mystery Inc. drove around Coolsville when Velma read through the paper. Her eyebrows rose up in surprise as she showed off the headline as she announced, “Check it out Gang! There's a report of Mothman!”

“Mothman? What does it eat cloth?” asked Fred curiously, but never took his eyes off the road.

“According to this, it's a human sized moth that flies around the skies of Virgina, but lately it's been spotted in town,” explained Velma as he showed off the pictures of blurry images of a winged creature on top of buildings. 

“Zoinks! What I wouldn't give for a giant bug zapper!” commented Shaggy as he shakily pointed at the picture. 

“Reah! Rig rapper!” agreed Scooby he gestured how big the zapper should be which according to him should be the width of the van. 

Daphne glanced at the other stories as she gasped and pointed out, “Forget Mothman! All the high ranked clothing stores are being robbed! My Aunt Myrtle owns a clothing shoppe! She could've been robbed?!”

“Should we check it out?” asked Fred in concern. 

“Could we? I want to make sure my Aunt is safe,” replied Daphne with a pleading tone. 

“Sure, a quick stop wouldn't hurt,” agreed Fred as he turned to the direction as Daphne gave directions to the shoppe. 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the shoppe, everyone took a sigh of relief to see it was untouched. Daphne spotted her Aunt in a brown coat, white dress, and black heels. Her red hair tightened in a bun as she talked with what looked to be a reporter. 

“Aunt Myrtle!” called Daphne as her spotted her take a breath of relief. 

Myrtle rushed over to Daphne as she said, “Oh, thank goodness you're here.  _ Please _ get rid of her.”

Myrtle looked in disgust at the reporter who requested, “Please Miss Blake just one more question!”

“I would happily answer your questions young lady.  _ If _ they were actually about the potential of  _ my _ shoppe being _ robbed _ then this ludicrous creature of Mothman,” replied Myrtle with a tired sigh. She turned to the Gang, more specifically Daphne with a desperate look. “Please, get rid of this lunatic.”

Without another comment Myrtle walked off as the reported exclaimed, “Lunatic?! I'm no crazy person!”

Fred looked at the reporter as he asked, “And who might you be?”

The reporter had long raven black hair that went mid back and brown curious eyes. She wore a yellow blouse, blue bell bottom jeans, and black study buddy oxford flats. On each of her wrists was three orange bangles. They jingled against each other when she held out a hand and introduced, “Willow Moore. Seventeen. Please to make your acquaintance Mister….”

“Fred Jones,” replied Fred as he took her hand before he gestured to the rest of the Gang. “And this Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo.”

“Nice to meet you all,” responded Willow with a smile before she pocketed her camera. 

“Why were you asking about Mothman?” asked Daphne as she gestured to the clothing shoppe. “I think a potential robbery is a little more important than some urban legend.”

Willow scoffed, “Says literally everyone else.  _ Dozens _ of reporters are asking about the robberies. Yet, only  _ I _ am reporting on Mothman.”

Velma scoffed while crossing her arms as she asked, “You don't really believe in Mothman do you? Next thing you're going to tell us you believe in werewolves-”

At the mention of ghosts Shaggy, Scooby,  _ and  _ Willow started quivering in fear. 

“-vampires-” added Fred in disbelief causing Scooby to hide his face, Shaggy’s knees to knock against each other, and Willow rubbing her arms like she fought the nonexistent cold air. 

“-and witches,” finished Daphne with an exasperated tone which was enough for Scooby to jump into Shaggy's arm with a yelp as Willow whimpered in fear. 

“No, you  _ do _ ?!” exclaimed Velma in shock. 

Willow nodded her head rapidly as she answered more confidently, “Yes!  _ All _ of those things exist just like Mothman! N-no one believes because there's no photographic evidence! Well, I'm going to change that!”

Velma shook her head as she commented, “Maybe you  _ are _ crazy if you believe all that nonsense.”

“Like, if she's crazy then ship me and Scoob off to like the asylum!” cried Shaggy as him and Scooby decided to hide in a rack of jackets. 

“Rad rouse!” agreed Scooby with a nod. 

Willow pouted as she commented, “Well,  _ I'm _ going to investigate Mothman to prove he and all the rest of the supernatural and cryptids of the world are known!”

Willow stormed off with a flurry of her hair as Fred commented, “She might believe in that stuff, but she's got the right idea. We should investigate the shoppe for any hint of the robbery. Maybe we can catch this crook.”

* * *

 

Later, at night the Gang scouted the area outside of the shoppe. Daphne watched Aunt Myrtle lock the shop up as she turned to the Gang and said, “Thank you for watching my shoppe kids.”

“No problem Aunt Myrtle,” said Daphne with a wave of her hand. “We'll make sure no robbers come.”

Aunt Myrtle nodded as she walked down the sidewalk. Fred tapped the steering wheel as he asked, “So how long are we going to be here?”

“As long as it takes,” answers Daphne with a determined look. 

* * *

 

An hour later, all the Gang were asleep into an alarm went off. They jolted awake and rushed out of the van. They looked into Myrtle’s Shoppe to see it's untouched. 

Scooby followed the alarm to find it was from  _ across _ the shoppe. A fellow boutique by the name of “Amor”. He noticed an ominous shadow above the building as he looked up. When he did he jumped into Shaggy's arm with the yelp, “Rothran!”

The Gang followed his gaze as Daphne screamed, “Jeepers! It  _ is _ Mothman!”

The Mothman was just like the image in the papers. A large humanoid green bug creature with yellow transparent bat wings and bright glowing red eyes. He cackled loudly before he jumped off the building. 

“Get him Gang!” yelled Fred as they ran to the alley between the buildings. They all rushed a jumped the moving shadow by the building. “We got him!”

“More like  _ her _ ! Get off of me!” cried the familiar voice of Willow. 

“Like sorry!” apologized Shaggy as he got off of Willow helping her up. 

Willow dusted herself off when Velma asked, “Why are you here?”

“Investigating, like I said,” answered Willow in annoyance. 

Velma narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she drew out, “Right. Of course. Did you get any pictures of Mothman?”

Willow pouted as she answered, “No, he disappeared before I could snap a picture.”

At that comment Fred and Daphne gave each other a suspicious look at Willow’s answer. Willow noticed the look as she moved pass the Gang and had the gall to give  _ them  _ the suspicious look. She muttered, “Strange they got here so quickly.”

Shaggy chuckled as he joked, “Like that’s a first. No one ever think  _ we’re  _ the monster.”

“Reah, reah!” agreed Scooby Doo with a nod.

Fred watched Willow disappear out of sight as he said, “Gang, I think we got a mystery on our hands.”

* * *

 

The next day, Aunt Myrtle looked relieved that her shoppe was untouched as she came in with a box of new stock. Daphne informed, “Aunt Myrtle, are you sure it’s a good idea getting new stock for the shoppe with that Mothman running about?”

“Oh, don’t tell me you believe that nonsense that reporter was spouting off do you?” asked Aunt Myrtle in disappointment. 

“But it’s true we saw him across the street! You could be next!” cried Daphne in worry. 

“Now, Daphne,” said Aunt Myrtle as she slammed the box on a nearby counter. “I want to hear no more nonsense of that! Mothman didn’t come to my shoppe then and won’t come now!”

“But how do you Miss Blake?” asked Velma in curiosity.

Aunt Myrtle sighed as she answered, “If I let you watch my shoppe tonight will you leave this Mothman stuff alone?”

“Yes!” answered the Gang in unison.

“Then I’ll give you my key and you can watch my shoppe,” conceded Aunt Myrtle as she gave the key to the Gang.

* * *

 

Later at night, the Gang opened the shoppe when they heard a noise from the corner. Fred requested, “Light ‘em up Gang.”

They all turned on their flashlights as they pointed in the direction. The curious familiar voice cried, “Ah! Watch those lights, man! They could blind someone!”

Velma knew that voice as she cried, “You again! Why are you here?”

“I figured if Mothman is spotted nearby clothing shoppes this was next shot on getting him,” answered Willow in annoyance as they moved their flashlights away from her face. She rubbed her eyes before she pointed at them in an accusing manner. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?!”

“Watching my Aunt’s shoppe,” answered Daphne with narrow eyes.

“And solving this clothing caper,” added Fred as he crossed his arms and gave her a suspicious look. 

Willow then asked, “Mind if I join? Maybe if I’m with you I could catch Mothman.”

Fred looked at the Gang as Shaggy and Scooby shook their heads, Daphne shrugged, and Velma nodded as she gave Willow another glare. Fred answered, “Sure, but we’re splitting up to cover more ground. Daphne, Velma, and I will cover the back area. Shaggy and Scooby will cover this area and guard to let us know if he comes. Then Willow I guess you wait at the entrance.”

“No!” yelled Willow and Velma in perfect unison.

“I’m not waiting out here by myself!” cried Willow as she rubbed her arms in fear. 

Velma hummed as she suggested, “Then stay with Shaggy and Scooby. They can protect you.”

“Like we will?” asked Shaggy nervously as Velma nodded. “Like okay, I guess we will.”

Willow looked at them hesitant before she glanced the darkness of night outside as she agreed, “Okay, I guess I’m with you two then. But why are  _ we  _ so close to the door? Mothman will see us from here and run!”

At the notion that Mothman might see them, Scooby jumped into Shaggy’s arm as Shaggy said, “I’m with Scoob. We’re going to wait in the van where he  _ can’t  _ see us?”

“Would you stay for a Scooby Snack?” asked Daphne as she showed off the box.

“Please like that would work,” commented Willow before Shaggy and Scooby ran to the box like it was the last food on Earth. “I stand corrected.”

Shaggy swallowed some and said with a salute, “No Mothman nor Mothwoman will pass us! Like no sir!”

“Reah ro Rothman!” agreed Scooby as he started to sniff around the area with Shaggy following him.

“I got a bad feeling about this,” commented Willow as she watched the Gang split up. 

* * *

 

Later that night, Willow rummaged through the clothes when she turned to Shaggy and Scooby and asked, “Aren’t you going to look for clues?”

“Yeah, but we do our best sleuthing after our stomachs are full,” responded Shaggy as he swallowed another handful of Scooby Snacks.

“Reah! Rull romanchs!” agreed Scooby as he swallowed a handful that Shaggy tossed him.

Willow rolled her eyes when she noticed a piece of clothing on the rack. She hummed as she whispered, “That’s strange.”

“Like what is?” asked Shaggy as he and Scooby walked over.

“I’ve seen this shirt before,” answered Willow with a curious hum.

“Well, yeah you’ve been looking through so much clothes like I think it would start all looking the same,” commented Shaggy as he gestured to his shirt. “Like I buy ten of same shirts when I go clothes shopping.”

Willow shook her head as she corrected, “No, I mean I’ve this “original” shirt at a different store in town. If it’s an original why would be there one that looks exactly like it?”

“Ropy?” suggested Scooby with a shrug.

“Maybe,” said Willow as she tried to get a closer look on the tag. When she did, she saw a tall shadow loom over here. “Shaggy, could you move I can’t read the signature on the tag?”   


“Like, I’m over here,” commented Shaggy as Willow looked up to see Shaggy was  _ next  _ to her. “Wait, if  _ you’re  _ here then who is…?”

All three turned around to see the shadow revealed none other than  _ Mothman!  _ Up close, his red eyes shimmered reflecting off the terrified trio’s faces. His insect body was an eerie neon green. His wings resembled more like bat wings than a moth and were a translucent yellow that showed off intricate markings. His hands had three claws that readied to grab.

“Oh razzlies!” cried Willow as she quickly took a picture. “Run!”

“Like way ahead of you!” screamed Shaggy as Willow saw they already ran before her. She waved to him nervously before screaming and followed Shaggy and Scooby. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in the office of the shoppe, Velma asked, “Do any of you trust this Willow girl?”

“Not really. It’s weird she keeps showing up everytime the Mothman disappears,” answered Fred as he looked through some filing cabinets and gave Velma some files to look through.. 

“Plus, she has a good motive too. What if this whole Mothman craze is so people would listen to her rave about Mothman?” added Daphne as she looked through her Aunt’s desk for any clues of rivals. “Nothing over her-AH!”

Daphne tripped on her Aunt’s rug as Fred asked, “You okay Daph?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” answered Daphne with a nod.

“Jinkies! You might be fine Daphne, but your Aunt isn’t,” added Velma as she showed off a file. “According to this, your Aunt’s shipping has been increased by double the amount.”

“And look over here,” said Fred as he grabbed a file that hid under the rug. “It’s an envelope.”

“It’s an envelope that is from someone named William Moore just like...,” pointed out Fred.

“Willow Moore,” answered Daphne and Velma in unison.

“Are you thinking what  _ I’m  _ thinking?” asked Velma with a suspicion in her voice.

“So Willow  _ is  _ the Mothman!” concluded Fred in awe before it turned into determination as they walked out of the office. “We better go back and tell Shaggy and Scooby not to let Willow be alone.”

“I think for once you’re wrong Velma,” said Daphne with a slightly shaky tone.

“Oh why’s that?” asked Velma in curiosity.

“Because if Willow is Mothman, then who is that running from Mothman?!” cried Daphne as she pointed to Shaggy, Scooby,  _ and  _ Willow running away from Mothman.

“Gang way!” yelled Shaggy as they all ran from Mothman in the shoppe. Somewhere along the line Shaggy and Scooby jumped into a dressing room. Mothman skidded as he threw open the dressing room door. 

“Ah! Like a little privacy man! We’re changing!” yelled Shaggy as they pushed him out of the dressing room.

“Reah! Rivacy!” agreed Scooby as he slammed the door shut. 

Mothman threw open the door again before he got bombarded by unused clothes as Shaggy yelled, “Nevermind! Nothing is like our size!”

With Mothman buried in clothes Shaggy and Scooby followed the Gang into a supply closet. It was a tight squeeze as Fred called out, “Everyone here?”

Everyone made a noise of agreement as Fred asked suspiciously, “Where’s Willow?”

“Behind you!” yelled Willow annoyed as she shoved Fred aside. When she succeeded she took a long calming breath. “Man, I’m tired of getting stuck in closets.”

Fred looked in surprise as he commented, “So you  _ aren’t  _ Mothman?”

Willow gave him an offended look as she answered, “No! Why would I be Mothman?! That’s ridiculous!”

“We’re sorry, we suspected you were Mothman,” apologized Velma.

Willow sighed in annoyance as she answered, “ _ I’m  _ not Mothman, but sadly I got feeling on who it might be.”

“Great! Cause I got a plan to catch this makeshift moth,” announced Fred as everyone circled around him to listen to the plan. 

* * *

 

After a minute or two, the Gang stepped out of the closet as Willow muttered, “I don’t like how I’m being live bait.”

“Sorry,” whispered Velma apologetically.

Willow shrugged as she announced loudly, “Boy! Some of these clothes are pretty tacky. I don’t think my Dad would invest a  _ penny  _ in this store.  He should change to a shop with Mothman merchandise instead.”

Speak of the Mothman and he shall appear, the Mothman came out of the office with a screech as he rushed Willow in anger. Willow screamed in fear when Fred yelled, “Now!”

Velma and Daphne used a line tied scarves to trip Mothman, but Mothman caught on and stepped  _ right  _ over it. Though his wing didn’t as they made him fall right on Shaggy and Scooby. They both yelped in shock as Fred used a nearby clothings rack and rolled it right to the trio. It tangled all of them as they rolled right into the dressing room.

“We got him Gang!” cheered Fred as they made their way to the dressing. “Now, let’s see who is this manic moth.”

Fred grabbed the mask of the Mothman as he announced, “And it is none other than who we presume is William-”

“Aunt Myrtle?!” yelled the Scooby Gang in shock when Fred finally pulled it off.

“I knew it!” yelled Willow proudly before she formed a sad pout. “But oh razzlies it  _ is  _ a phony! I was hoping I was wrong!”

Willow took out her camera and aimed it on Aunt Myrtle’s annoyed face and yelled, “Smile!”

Shaggy and Scooby heard smile as they both gave Willow a huge smile as the camera let a loud  _ SNAP! _

* * *

__

Eventually, the police arrived when they heard the shoppe alarm go off. The sheriff looked at Aunt Myrtle as he commanded, “Boys, cuff her!”

They did so as the sheriff turned to the Scooby Gang and Willow with the compliment, “Nice work you kids. But how’d you know the Mothman was a fake and related to the robberies?”

“It’s simple really. With the more exciting news of Mothman going around hardly anyone paid attention to any clothing shops until they began to get robbed. But even the were slipped under until it became too frequent. Though we never suspected it was Myrtle Blake who was the robber without the assistance of Willow here,” complimented Velma as she passed a couple papers to the sheriff. 

“Ms. Blake was about to go bankrupt without her investor William Moore to help if she didn’t started selling more clothing, but lately people having being only originals like her rival shoppes,” added Fred as he pointed out the red stamp of “URGENT” on the envelope that was hidden.

“Then under the disguise of Mothman she snuck into other shoppe and stole  _ their  _ clothing to keep in stock,” informed Willow as she showed off an ad for the shoppe “Amor” that had the same shirt that Willow found earlier.

“Which definitely helped because all her stock she gets in the morning was the stolen merchandise as a couple  _ months  _ ago her shipping manufacturer cancelled on her,” added Velma pointing to the date on the file she gave the sheriff. 

“And I would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids!” yelled Aunt Myrtle before she got taken away. 

Daphne sighed as she watched her Aunt and the police drive off. She commented, “I feel like I’ve been betrayed. If we can’t trust family who can we trust?”

“You can trust anyone. It’s when they lie to you  _ then  _ it’s time to stop,” answered Willow with a sigh. “I should probably go home. Thanks for letting me be a part of your mystery Mystery Inc.”

Fred watched Willow walk away with a solemn look as he nudged Velma to go after her. Velma looked at the Gang’s pleading faces as Velma rushed to Willow before she tripped on a rock and dropped her glasses. 

“My glasses! I can’t see without my glasses!” cried Velma as she went to look around. Though she didn’t have to as her glasses were slipped right back on her face. She looked to see who gave them back to see Willow with a smiling face. “Thanks Willow.”

“Don’t mention it,” said Willow as she helped Velma up.

Willow was about to turn, but Velma stopped her as she said, “Wait. I need to apologize for a lot of things. For suspecting you tonight and calling you crazy yesterday.”

Willow shrugged as she said, “Don’t worry about it. I get called worse by my family sometimes.”

Velma bit her lip as she mentioned, “You know, we solve mysteries pretty often. They’re usually phonies, but you never know  _ some  _ might be real eventually. And I guess not all of you say is crazy. Like do you believe in the Loch Ness Monster?”

Willow smiled as she answered, “Of course!”

“Well, maybe you join Mystery Inc.?” asked Velma as she pointed to the Mystery Machine.  “Me and Daphne could always use another girl and I bet Shaggy and Scoob need someone with at least a little self control not to empty out a fridge.”

“I don’t know,” started Willow before the rest of the Gang came over.

“You would be a great help on solving cases. We never even suspected Aunt Myrtle would be the Mothman,” complimented Fred in awe.

“And you know good sense of style,” added Daphne with a smile. “You know original when you see them. Plus, I love your bangles.”

“Yeah, and like me and Scoob need another pal that has the sense to be scared of these things,” pointed out Shaggy as he gave Scooby a pat on the head.

Willow smiled as she said, “I guess I could join your Mystery Gang.”

The Gang cheered in triumphant as Scooby jumped onto Willow and licked her face. After a lick or two more he yelled, “Scooby Dooby Doo!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the lovely drawing you can find it here: https://theartofatm.tumblr.com/
> 
> And if you want to here more about Willow find her here: https://sailormew4.tumblr.com/search/willow%20moore
> 
> And if you want to see more "episodes" with Willow put a request on my Tumblr or in the comments!


End file.
